


The Meeting

by AutisticWriter



Series: Del and Trigger [1]
Category: Only Fools and Horses
Genre: Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, School, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which a young Del Trotter meets a very important person for the first time.





	The Meeting

On his first day at Dockside Secondary Modern, Derek Trotter quite literally bumped into the boy who would later become his boyfriend. He was hurrying down a corridor, trying to find his tutor room, when he collided with another boy. Del, being the smallest, was knocked to the floor, and their books went everywhere, the sound of everything falling to the floor making a load thud that echoed up and down the empty corridor.

“Bloody hell,” Del said, sitting up slowly and feeling his shoulder twinge painfully.

Groaning, he rubbed his sore shoulder and looked up at the boy he had just collided with. The boy had dark brown hair and was wearing uniform slightly too big for him; just like Del’s school uniform, it must have been second hand. He was over foot taller than Del, and had a gormless, almost vacant expression on his face.

“Sorry,” he said, and his voice was slow. “Didn’t see you.”

“Nah, I didn’t think you did,” Del muttered, more to himself than the other boy.

The boy offered him a hand; Del took it, and let the boy help him to his feet.

“Sorry,” he said again, his ears going red.

“Don’t worry about it,” Del said, and he clapped the boy on the shoulder. “What were you rushing for?”

“I’m trying to find room G23.”

Del grinned. “Me too. We must be in the same class. What’s your name?”

“Colin,” the boy said, “but everyone calls me Trigger.”

“Why’s that, then?” Del said, smiling. “You have gun or something?”

Trigger shook his head. “Nah. My uncle said it’s ‘cause I look like a horse.”

Del stared at him. Trigger looked serious, but he surely must have been telling a joke. Regardless, Del snorted with laughter. Trigger watched him laugh, and then started to giggle.

“I’m Derek,” Del said, his voice still shaking with laughter. “But everyone calls me Del.”

Trigger smiled. “Nice to meet you Del.”

Del smiled back, pretty sure he and Trigger were going to become friends. He glanced up and down the corridor and spotted a clock. “Crap.”

“What?”

“We’re ten minutes late for class.”

Trigger shrugged. “It don’t matter. It’s only school, innit?”

“Yeah,” Del said, grinning “it’s only school.”

And, with that, they picked up their books and set off at a snail’s pace to find their classroom.


End file.
